Para Michael
by Annbones
Summary: Angela regresa al laboratorio después del nacimiento de su hijo y ni sospecha lo que su amiga tiene para contarle.


Esta historia es sobre el mismo tema que "Cambios de comportamiento"en principio tuve esa sola idea, no me veía haciendo más a pesar de algunos pedidos por ahí... Pero no sé, se me chifló el moño y de pronto me encuentro escribiendo lo que cuando me pidieron no me salió, ja ja...

Con el titulo ya saben que aquí aparece nuestra artista preferida y uno de los futuros mimados del laboratorio, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins - Montenegro.

Aclaración: Lo único mío aquí es mi loca musa...

Espero que lo disfruten!

**Para Michael**

Tan sólo habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que le comunicó a Booth la noticia de su embarazo, pero parecía como si fueran varias veces esa cantidad.

Hasta el momento en que se lo dijo, prácticamente se había sentido como siempre, sólo notaba un aumento en la frecuencia con que necesitaba ir al baño, por supuesto, el feto presionaba su vejiga.

Pero a partir de que el agente lo supo, parecía que su cuerpo se había vuelto loco; nauseas y mareos todas las mañanas que no lograba mitigar siquiera con las recetas mágicas que le había hecho a Angela cuando su embarazo, antojos de lo más extraños (hamburguesas, papas fritas, tarta!), y un cansancio que la había hecho dormirse en su despacho prácticamente toda una tarde. Por suerte, había sido Booth quien la despertó ese día, hubiera sido muy dificil explicarle a Cam porque estaba dormida sobre su escritorio. Ya bastante le costaba explicar algunas de sus llegadas tarde por las nauseas matutinas.

Pero ese día se reincorporaba Angela al trabajo. Como en realidad, ella no hacía trabajo de campo, y no había en su oficina elementos que pudieran resultar peligrosos para el bebé, Cam había accedido a que la artista trabajara unas horas (menos de las habituales, claro), en gran parte porque para sustituir a la "maravillosamente exacta dibujante" (según propias palabras de Angela) le habían enviado el mismo retratista borracho que utilizaba en su antigua oficina.

De manera que Brennan se encontraba en un dilema. Sabía que Angela era muchisimo más perspicaz incluso que cualquier investigador del FBI, y que la conocía como si realmente fueran hermanas. Se habían visto en ese tiempo, pero menos de lo habitual, claro. Y sabía que al comenzar a trabajar nuevamente en el mismo lugar, de seguro Angela comenzaría a notar algo. Pero no estaba segura aún de poder contarle la noticia.

Con Booth estaban...bien. Estaban juntos, claro, como pareja, pero como si estuvieran conociendose como novios, ella le había pedido tiempo para asimilar los cambios tan drásticos acontecidos en su vida. Y en verdad necesitaba ese tiempo, esta vez necesitaba pensar.

Estaba en estos pensamientos, cuando una sombra se dibujó en la puerta de su oficina.

- Cariño... traigo a tu sobrino preferido - canturreó la voz de la artista alegremente - Mikey dice que quiere quedarse un rato con su tía Tempe - finalizó acercandose a la mesa de la antropologa con el carrito en el que llevaba un hermoso bebé de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño claro rizado.

La antropologa se levantó prontamente de su silla para inclinarse ante el cochecito y levantar a su (casi) sobrino. Ya había adquirido cierta práctica en ello, producto de las visitas a sus amigos.

- Cómo estás, Angie? - preguntó, mientras cariñosamente acunaba al bebé en sus brazos. Extrañamente Mikey no lloraba con la Dra. Brennan, era la única mujer aparte de su madre con quien se quedaba tranquilo.

- Cómo estás tú, corazón? - replicó la artista con una sonrisa traviesa - me han comentado unas cosas muy... extrañas de ti en este último tiempo - la miró con su cara de "dime que se trata de Booth y cuentamelo todo".

La Dra. Brennan sintió que se atragantaba. Carraspeó para evitar delatarse, y preguntó en el tono más normal que pudo.

- Que te han comentado? - mientras evitaba la mirada de su amiga.

- Bueno...veamos - la artista fingió pensar mientras se sentaba en el sillón del despacho - has estado llegando tarde, bastante tarde según los guardias - comenzó enumerando con sus dedos - te vas temprano, se te ve cansada pero "extrañamente bien" según Micah...

- Hay algo que quieras contarme? - interrogó la artista, mirando fijamente a su amiga antropologa.

La Dra. Brennan miró nerviosamente a uno y otro lado, antes de tomar aire decididamente.

- Bueno, en realidad... - comenzó, sólo para ser interrumpida por la exclamación de su amiga.

- Lo sabía! - exclamó la flamante madre - Lo sabía! - repitió, ahora abalanzandose sobre su amiga para abrazarla, atrapando al bebé aún dormido en medio.

- Estás con Booth, cariño, cierto? - le preguntó con ternura separandose del abrazo para verla a los ojos.

La antropologa no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para contestar...

- Dra. Brennan, hay algo en estos restos que me gustaria me ayude a analizar - interrumpió una de las nuevas estudiantes, entrando con una bandeja con unos huesos que estaban limpiando.

- Oh! Srita. Montenegro, quiero decir, Sra. Hodgins, no sabía que estaba aquí - la joven se detuvo confusa, a mitad de camino.

- Pasa, de todas maneras, ya tengo que cambiar a este caballerito - la artista se puso en pie, tomando el bebé de brazos de su amiga, con el bolso al hombro - Estaré en el baño, no me tardo - dijo dirigiendo un guiño de complicidad a su amiga.

La estudiante ingresó depositando la bandeja sobre la mesa y levantando uno de los huesos casi hasta la cara de la Dra. Brennan.

- Al limpiar los huesos, me he encontrado con que aún conservan este extraño aroma, creo que podría ser una sustancia administrada antimortem, Ud. lo reconoce? - preguntó.

La antropologa trató de contenerse, pero cuando la joven le acercó el hueso, sintió que el estomago se le volvía del revés.

Disculpandose con gestos, salió apresuradamente de la habitación para dirigirse al baño.

Arroró mi nene, arrorró mi sol... - cantaba Angela en el baño, mientras cambiaba a Michael, cuando se vio sorprendida por la entrada de su amiga, con el semblante pálido; una mano sobre la boca y la otra en el vientre. La vio dirigirse apresuradamente a uno de los cubículos y escucho el inconfundible sonido de los vómitos.

- Cariño, estás bien? - preguntó acercandose a la puerta del compartimiento.

- Estoy bien - respondió la antropologa saliendo y dirigiendose a lavarse la cara y las manos.

- Creo que fue la comida thai de anoche - se excusó con nerviosismo.

- Si tú lo dices... - respondió la artista, estaba segura de que en la situacion de su amiga tenía mucho que ver cierto agente del FBI, pero aún no sospechaba realmente cuanto.

Al regresar al despacho, Angela pudo notar que la antropologa evitaba acercarse a la bandeja con restos que yacía sobre una mesa auxiliar, no le importó demasiado, como ella misma decía: "los hologramas son mejores, no huelen".

- Entonces...- comenzó con picardía mientras acunaba a Michael para dormirlo - cariño, cuentame - la incitó la artista.

- En realidad, no hay mucho que contar, Angela - concedió con una leve sonrisa y expresión cansada la antropologa.

- Corazón, vamos, soy Angela Montenegro, tu mejor amiga en el mundo entero - la artista lograba combinar sus palabras con el arrullo a su hijo, pronto el bebé comenzo a cerrar los ojos - sé que algo pasa - la miró ahora acusadoramente.

La antropologa permaneció en silencio, estaba tan cansada que las ideas tardaban más de lo habitual en formarse en su cerebro.

- Bien, te voy a ayudar - la joven madre depositó al ya dormido niño sobre el cochecito y luego de asegurarse de que quedaba bien cubierto, se aproximó a su amiga sentandose en el borde del escritorio.

- Tienes aspecto de cansada, pero no por trabajo - comenzó a enumerar señalandola con el dedo - llegas tarde, te vas temprano, comiste comida thai anoche y anteanoche según lo que me contaste por telefono... esas son señales... - la artista se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado, como si pensara, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y con una brillante sonrisa, buscó la mirada de su amiga- Estás con Booth, verdad?-.

- Sí - simplemente contestó por fin la futura madre (aún no anunciada).

Se preparó para hablar, conociendo a Angela querría todos los detalles, pero se quedó muy sorprendida cuando la artista solo la felicitó nuevamente con un abrazo y se dirigió hacia el cochecito de su hijo.

- Me voy, cielo, aún no he comenzado a trabajar - explicó la morena.

Llegó con el carrito hasta la puerta de la oficina, y desde allí se volteó, sonriente.

- Sólo avisame si Michael tendrá un primo para jugar y pelear o yo tendré una futura nuera de ojos azules.

Ah! Y si fuera tú, no entrenaría a mis amigas para distinguir los cambios en las caderas de las mujeres embarazadas.

* * *

><p>Les gustó? O mejor sigo con mi tarea administrativa?<p>

Estoy en un momento de inspiración muy extraño, el casamiento de mi otra historia no me sale ni con tirabuzón, y todavía no termino de editar el próximo capítulo de "Evolución", pero de pronto surge esto en mi cabeza y es como si mis dedos pensaran solos sobre el teclado.

Tal vez (no prometo nada) más adelante se me ocurran otras ideas sobre el mismo tema, veremos que pasa... Creo que tengo una musa medio adolescente rebelde...

Besos desde Argentina!


End file.
